Light envelopes the dark
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: When the Lost tribe of the Sith land on Gardatia, they think it's going to be an easy conquer. Until a girl stops them. Soon the New Jedi Order join, and help her protect the only home she's ever known.
1. Ambushed landing

The ship landed in the clearing. Off in the trees, hiding in the underbush, a girl waited. She had sensed them coming, and they were not welcome here. The ship lowered it's ramp, and a girl about her age, if not a little older, came off, looking around. The girl in the bushes took aim...

SW

Vestara Khai looked around. This planet was full of the lightside. But, it looked like a good place to set up the Lost tribe. She looked down at her com. "Father, this place is filled with the lightside of the Force. However, it looks good."

"Excellent," Gavar Khai said. "Now, find us a place to settle and-"

An arrow shot by and hit the ship. "I'm under attack!" Vestara said. "I'll contact you later." As she hung up, an arrow caught her shoulder. She cried out in pain, but pulled it out.

"If you don't want another one like that," a voice called from the trees, "I suggest you leave now."

Vestara looked up to see a girl with similar characteristics to her. Her hair was a mix of brown and blond, her skin was darker, and her eyes had a hint of green. But she had the same fire in her eyes her father described that she had herself. Possible recruiter?

"Sith," the girl said, lowering her arrow. "I should've known. They never have any regard about others."

Vestara placed her hand on her lightsaber. "And who might you be? I thought this planet was desserteed."

"It _is _dessereted. I'm the only occupant. Minus the animals."

"Tell me," Vestara said sweetly, not taking her hand off of her lightsaber. "How is it that you're the only one here?"

"_That _is none of your business."

"The Lost Tribe of the Sith need to know everything."

"Oh really?" The girl said. She placed her bow and arrow on her back and then crossed her hands on her hips, pullling out two lightsabers. She ignited them both; one blade was topaz like and the other was blue. "The _Sith _don't need to know anything."

"So be it." Vestara took out her lightsaber and shikkar. Vestara noted that the girl was in the Jar'kai position. Vestara was also one who knew Jar'kai, and she was about to test the girl to the extent. She attacked high, which the girl dodged. Then Vestara struck low, and the girl countered with her left hand. Vestara could tell that was the girl's weak hand and pressed on the attack. She took the shikkar, and tried stabbing the girl, which was blocked by the topaz lightsaber.

"Nice try. But you're gonna have to do better than that."

Vestara growled in frustration and started slashing, the girl countered with ease. Vestara added a few good kicks to try and mislead the girl so that she could kill her with the shikkar, but no such luck. The girl would start countering with her own soon, and it would be a fight to the death before anyone could say "stang".


	2. Tense introductions

As the_ Jade Shadow _and _Millennium Falcon _landed next to the ship, Ben Skywalker was the first one to the ramp of the _Shadow. _"I still think it's wrong to follow Ves around without her knowledge."

"She's a Sith, Ben," Mara Jade Skywalker said. "She's not going to give up anything easily, and I still can't believe you're harboring feeling for her."

"You would know, wouldn't you, Mara?" Luke Skywalker said.

Mara shot him lightsabers. "That was a _long time ago, Luke,"_ Mara bit out.

"Easy, Mara, I was just joking."

Mara rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging out with Han for too long."

"Anyone missing us?" someone called from the docking area. They turned to see Leia Organa Solo, Han solo, Jaina Solo, and Allana Solo- Amelia to anyone else but closest friends and family- headed toward them.

"Saved by the bell," Mara muttered. She pressed the ramp button, and it opened to reveal Vestara Khai fighting another girl. "Who's that?" Ben asked, pointing to the girl with two lightsabers. Vestara gasped after gave her a well-placed kick.

"I don't know," Mara said, impressed with the girl's skills in combat. "But she sure is good. Is she a registered Jedi at the academy?"

"No," Luke said. "I've actually never seen her before."

"Well, if this is a first time meeting, let's get to know her," Han said.

SW

The girl whistled, as she jumped behind Vestara. Vestara sensed something coming from her right, and prepared to strike. Instead, the girl knocked her lightsaber out of her hand, and Vestara was bit in the leg. She turned just in time to see the girl place the blue lightsaber back in it's holster, and then ignite Vestara's. Vestara smirked. "If you're a Jedi, you might not want to use that. That-"

"Langan crystal lightsaber," the girl finished for her. "Preferable favorite to the Sith. Yeah, I know, I have a ton at home. That's why I use Solari; only useable by the Jedi pure at heart."

Vestara looked at her, stunned.

"What? Is it such a surprise? I have just about every lightsaber crystal imagineable." She turned to the animal a couple of feet from Vestara. "Thanks, Isis, you can go."

The animal barked and trotted off. "Now, unless you want me to release the rest of my friends on you, I suggest you leave."

"Never."

"You asked for it."

Vestara grunted as the girl moved with the speed of lightning, and knocked her out with the pommel of her lightsaber.

"Whoa!" someone said. The girl turned to see a family of seven there.

"Great," the girl muttered. She reached out with the Force, and sensed nothing but goodness within them. Harmless. She knelt down next to the fallen Sith and started to heal the bruises that she had inflicted upon the other girl.

There was a silence between the two for awhile. Then the girl broke the silence. "Are you guys just going to stand there or are you gonna ask me questions? I don't like people staring at me."

"We could start with introductions..." an elderly blond man said.

"Starting with you of course," a red-head woman said. She couldn't have been much younger than the man, but she looked darn good for her age.

"Uh, no," the girl said.

"What?" another elderly man said who looked slightly younger than he really was.

"You guys land on a planet that's supposedly been abandoned for years only to find it's been inhabited by a teenager for at least fifteen years. And you think _I _should introduce myself to _you?" _She scoffed. "No way."

"Why you little-" a woman who seemed to be twice the girl's age began.

"I'd watch it," the girl warned. "I have other friends who are not afraid to attack, should I be threatened."

"Is that a threat?" the second old man asked, placing a hand on his DL-44 heavy blaster.

"More like a promise on what's gonna happen if you don't take your hand off that blaster. DL-44 heavy blaster pistol from BlasTech industries, right? Not my particular favorite. Anyway, I understand your concern. Your trigger fingers are probably for the protection of someone. My friends are the same, and I'd rather not set them loose on a... what? Nine year old."

The little girl looked up at the woman- that had to be her grandmother- who had similar characteristics to the younger woman, and grasped her hand a little tighter.

"Okay!" A boy exclaimed. He had sky-blue eyes, like the older man, with flame-red hair, but had the red-head's skin. The girl only had to guess that those were his parents. "Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight." He looked at his parents. "Come on, guys."

The red-head rolled her eyes. The girl had a feeling that once they got to know each other, they would become good friends... maybe. "Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Master."

"Luke Skywalker-" the blond began.

"Jedi Grandmaster. Yeah, I know. Next."

"Han Solo."

"No wonder. Your cockiness shows all the way to Corellia."

Han looked at her surprised, but didn't say anymore. Next came- what had to be- his wife. "Leia Solo. Jedi Knight."

"Shouldn't you be a Master by now?"

"Working on it. This is, Al- Amelia."

"You mean Allana." Now they Solo's got a little nervous. "Sorry, but you don't have to worry about me letting the skifflin' out of the sack. It's not like I know anyone off of the planet."

"Jaina Solo, also a Jedi Knight."

"Lelila. Unofficial Jedi Master."

They just stared at her.

"What?"

"_You're _a Jedi Master?" Jaina asked in disbelief.

"Unofficially, yes. I have the qualifications. But, because of my age, I'm still to be considered a Knight."

"I bet you are."

"Do you want me to do the same thing to you what I just did to Sith-girl over there, Jaina?"

"That's Jedi Solo to you."

"Fine, _Jedi."_

"Okay, girls, break it up," Han said coming between the two. "I don't think we want a fight before we get to know each other better."

"Grandma, I'm hungry," Allana said.

Lelila looked down at Allana. Then looked at the others, sighing. "Why don't you guys come by my place. There should be something there."

"How far off are you?" Luke asked.

"Just up that hill. It's a small area by a river. Uh... who wants to carry Sith-girl?"

"You mean Vestara," Ben corrected. Lelila got a sense that those two were frenemies.

"Yeah, whatever."

Ben decided he would, and picked her up. They reached the small home with ease. As they went inside, Lelila described where to go. "Kitchen's to the left. Living room is to the right."

She kept on going straight. "Where are you going?" Mara asked.

"Follow me if you want to find out," Lelila answered.

Mara shrugged and then followed with Jaina and Ben behind her. Lelila reached a wall with a table in the center of it. There was a hole to the right of them. Lelila grabbed her Solari lightsaber, inserted into the hole, and turned it. Something clicked, and the wall started to move.


End file.
